Hall of Fame
by carnadeite
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga tahun tak pernah bertemu, kini Hiruma melihat sosok itu melalui televisi raksasa. Seakan tengah bertatapan langsung dengan orang itu, waktu terasa berhenti berdetak. 1 of ? : prolog. Bila memungkinkan, untuk FESI Award; Dream.


.

.

.

"Apa yang Anda rasakan saat ini?"

Mata cokelat itu menatap ke arah jendela yang menyusupkan gulungan demi gulungan angin musim gugur. Pelan. Ia hindari kontak mata dengan dokter yang tengah memeriksa detak jantungnya dengan stetoskop.

Detak jantungnya sudah normal, dokter itu mengangguk puas. Namun, sedetik kemudian alis kanannya terangkat. _Ini tak wajar_.

Ia melepaskan stetoskop itu kemudian memandang wajah pasiennya lebih lama lagi. Kesan tenang bisa ia temukan di sudut-sudut wajah yang masih pucat itu. Tenang, seakan tak pernah ada riak-riak yang mengganggu hidupnya. Terlalu tenang, seakan tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

"Kobayakawa-_san_?" Dokter itu memanggil dengan nada khawatir.

Pemilik iris cokelat itu bergeming pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Atensinya lebih tertarik untuk mencari sosok yang menyentuh pipinya dengan dingin. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah kosong di udara.

"Dokter." Ia memanggil dengan nada pelan, namun wajahnya masih mengarah pada jendela yang memerlihatkan cahaya jingga yang mewarnai angkasa. "Sekarang ini musim gugur, ya?"

Lelaki berjas putih itu menatap pasien di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Tetapi, melihat sinar dari mata cokelat yang tengah memandang kejauhan itu, lelaki berjas putih itu mafhum.

"Kau benar." Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengabarkan pada walimu, kalau besok lusa pun kau sudah bisa pulang." Dokter itu berkata sambil mencoba tersenyum pada pasiennya yang satu itu. Ini tentu adalah kabar yang baik, setidaknya ia berharap kabar itu dapat memberikan warna lebih cerah pada kamar putih ini.

Bunga berwarna kuning keemasan yang ada di pinggir ranjangnya ikut tersenyum dan Kobayakawa Sena juga mengukir senyum yang sama. Tapi, gelas air yang berada di sisi ranjangnya menunjukkan pantulan gurat senyum yang berbeda. Pantulan senyum yang kaku, seakan tak pernah ada tiupan nyawa pada raganya.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam suasana yang hening namun dalam diam menekan tajam sisi hatinya, dokter itu kemudian melangkah pergi dari kamar nomor 21 itu. Langkahnya semakin jauh dari kamar itu, namun pikirannya masih terlekat pada kamar dengan pemuda berambut cokelat yang dirawat di sana.

Kabar baik ataupun kabar buruk, tidak ada artinya. Sama dengan bunga berwana elok yang dipajang di sana, kabar baik itu tak bisa merubah suasana kamar itu. Tak juga bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa sinar pada mata cokelat pasiennya itu telah hilang.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warnings**: **OOC**, AR (_alternative reality_), AT (_alternative timeline—future_) sedikit _angst (?)—_mungkin_, typo_, EyD yang belum sempurna, tema mimpi yang IMPLISIT. NO FEELS ASTAGAAA.

**Genre**: _friendship-hurt/comfort_.

**Inspirated by**: fanfiksi kak **Krusherlover **yang berjudul _A Boy Without Golden Legs. _Mencoba menyajikan _headcanon _dari fanfiksi di atasdengan pengemasan yang berbeda, tentu saja. Dan, ah, penggunaan _headcanon _ini sudah mendapat izin dari yang bersangkutan, terimakasih kak, maaf kalau _headcanon_ yang indah ini jadi berantakkan di tangan deite :") /pelukin /sungkemin

**Rate**: T.

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini :")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"**Hall of Fame**"

_Untuk ia, yang tengah berduka, pelukan rumah masih terbuka_

1 of ... : Prolog

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki pelataran hotel mewah di jantung Kota New York dan berhenti tepat di depan lobinya. Para satpam yang melihat plat nomor mobil itu langsung siaga di tempatnya.

"_Trims_ untuk tumpangannya, Hidung Mancung Sialan."

Sebuah seringai kemudian Hiruma Youichi ukir dan lawan bicaranya itu hanya mendecih tak peduli. "Terserah. Yang penting, cepat kembali ke Jepang, sana."

Hiruma hanya terkekeh kecil, kemudian menatap geli teman seperjalanannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam poker, tapi tidak usah mengusirku juga."

Clifford d'Louis hanya memutar matanya. Akan tetapi, tidak mengatakan apapun. Berada seminggu lebih di dekat lelaki itu sudah membuatnya paham bahwa cara terbaik untuk bersikap di depan Hiruma adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa—tidak peduli betapa harga dirinya meraung untuk diselamatkan dari hinaan yang dialamatkan Hiruma padanya, itu masih bisa ia tahan dibanding mendengar ucapan dokter yang mengabarkan tensi darahnya naik secara drastis.

Ia belum mau mati dan berharap dalam diam pemuda Jepang itu mati duluan sekiranya adalah pilihan yang bijaksana.

"Aku serius, pulanglah."

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Clifford kembali berbicara dan nada suaranya yang begitu serius entah mengapa membuat kekehan Hiruma terhenti seketika. Iris hijau Hiruma menatap Clifford aneh. Ada yang aneh dari nada bicara lelaki itu, dan Hiruma siap mengebolarasi bila ia mau.

Sadar akan tatapan yang tertuju padanya, Clifford melanjutkan, "Kembalilah ke Jepang dan persiapkan timmu untuk kejuaraan nanti. Aku mengharapkan permainan yang menghibur dari kalian."

Hiruma tertawa dan tensi janggal di dalam mobil mewah ini luntur seketika. "Ke ke ke ke ke, kupikir ada apa. Tenang saja, kali ini kami akan menghancurkan kalian," ucap Hiruma percaya diri sambil melepas _seat belt_, "aku kembali dulu, ya."

"Ya. Dan jangan pernah merangkak dari neraka lagi untuk menemuiku," kata Clifford sarkas. Hiruma hanya membalas dengan seringai.

Pintu mobil mewah itu pun dibuka dan sesosok pirang dengan tubuh tegap keluar dari mobil yang berada di pelataran hotel. Tak lama, mobil hitam pekat itu menghilang dari belokan pelataran hotel.

Hiruma Youichi berjalan di lobi hotel dengan santai. Pakaian gelap hitamnya nampak kontras dengan lantai marmer yang diinjaknya. Tapi, keberadaannya malam itu nampak sangat mencolok sehingga beberapa pasang mata kerap meliriknya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Ya. Aneh, mungkin, menemukan lelaki muda berwajah ke-timur-an di hotel yang biasanya dijejaki oleh orang-orang elit barat.

Wajah tampan Hiruma memang mencolok di antara orang-orang berkulit putih tapi pucat itu. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang ia gunakan kali itu nampak mempertegas keberadaan dirinya, juga mempertajam sorot matanya yang penuh intimidasi.

Tapi, tak sekalipun raut wajah Hiruma menunjukkan tanda-tanda terganggu. Pikirannya masih terbawa euforia akan data yang berhasil ia kumpulkan di Amerika ini. Ia melangkah ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol 21.

Memang benar, lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu datang ke Notre Dame untuk mengumpulkan data, atau dalam kata lain, memata-matai. Akan tetapi, tindak-tanduknya yang sudah selicin belut itu kali ini tertangkap oleh Clifford yang sudah memerkirakan kedatangan Hiruma kemari. Jadilah, sisa waktunya di Amerika sebelum liburan ini dihabiskan bersama Clifford dan anggota Pentagram lainnya.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Hiruma meninggalkan Jepang dan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu tim liga pro American Football di Amerika. Sudah tiga tahun pula Hiruma menunjukkan segala potensi yang ia miliki di tanah suci olahraga keras itu. Mengawali sebagai pemain cadangan kelas tiga, ia pun mendapat perhatian kala menunjukkan permainan ciamik sebagai pemain pengganti _quarterback_ tim satu yang cedera.

Di separuh musim depan, menepis kemampuan fisiknya yang kurang, ia akan ditempatkan di tim utama. Membayangkan musim depan menjadi salah satu punggawa yang akan bertarung di lapangan membuat Hiruma sulit untuk menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya. Liburan kali ini, ia akhirnya bisa pulang ke Jepang dengan dagu terangkat.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka dan Hiruma pun terlepas dari lamunan sesaatnya. Lelaki dengan _piercing_ di telinganya itu melangkah menuju kamarnya—kamar yang sudah seminggu lebih tak dimasukinya.

Kamar itu masih terlihat sama seperti dalam ingatan Hiruma. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali debu yang sedikit menebal di beberapa sudut, dan silakan salahkan pemilik kamar ini yang tidak mengizinkan pegawai hotel untuk memasuki kamar yang sudah di-_reserve_ selama sebulan ini.

Menghiraukan semua itu, Hiruma meletakkan tas berisi data di meja, membuka kaca mata bekas penyamarannya, serta membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Iris hijaunya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Seminggu kemarin, tidak. Tiga tahun kemarin berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa, dan membuat Hiruma bertanya-tanya, apakah ia tengah berada dalam mimpi karena realita yang kini ia jalani sama seperti asa yang dulu pernah ia bangun kala masih berseragam SMA?

Semua mimpinya satu per satu menjadi kenyataan, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghadapi sentakan euforia dalam dada.

Mungkin ... membagi kebahagiaan dengan orang-orang yang berharga?

Pikiran itu terasa menggelikan hingga Hiruma merasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya, tapi menggelitik Hiruma untuk meraih telepon satelit yang ia simpan di kopernya. Telepon itu memang sengaja tak ia bawa karena takut akan terganggu dalam dalam proses pengumpulan data.

Jemarinya yang ramping menyalakan telepon itu dan mata hijaunya membelalak sempurna ketika menyadari ada lebih dari **seribu** panggilan dan **lima ratus **pesan singkat dari satu nama.

Anezaki Mamori.

Gadis itu memang masih melakukan kontak dengannya selama tiga tahun ini. Tetapi, tak pernah meninggalkan begitu banyak _missed call _seperti ini ketika pesan atau teleponnya tidak diangkat, bahkan dalam waktu sebulan. Tetapi, kali ini ... hanya dalam waktu satu minggu.

"Apa-apan ini?"

Perasaan tak enak mendadak berjangkit di hatinya. Pikirannya mulai menerka-nerka seribu alasan yang terjadi. Dan ketika ia hendak mengontak gadis itu, telepon satelitnya meraung.

Keras.

Seperti gempa dahsyat yang menandakan akan letusan gunung yang kuat, seperti petir yang menggelegar ketika hujan lebat akan turun, seperti angin kencang di lautan yang membawa badai yang kelak menyapu kapal.

Hiruma merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika hendak menekan tombol untuk mengangkat telepon dari Anezaki Mamori.

"H-halo." Hiruma tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri. Jemari yang memegang telepon itu dingin, sekaligus berkeringat.

"Youichi? A-astaga ... Hiruma-_kun_!"

.

.

.

.

[_Satu, tiga, lima menit, dan Hiruma menjatuhkan teleponnya. _

_Di luar kemampuan superior otaknya, ini adalah alasan ke-1001 yang tak pernah diduganya_].

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian._

* * *

"Sena, kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, Mamori-_neechan_."

* * *

.

.

.

Hiruma Youichi berlari ketika pesawatnya sudah mendarat di Bandara Narita. Tidak memedulikan teriakan satpam yang hendak menghentikannya, ia langsung menerobos menuju pintu keluar. Tak peduli dengan koper dan barang-barang lainnya (persetan dengan itu, pikirnya, ia bisa mengancam pemilik bandara untuk mengantarkan barang-barang miliknya), ia hanya membawa satu telepon dalam sakunya dan keluar untuk segera mencari taksi.

Napasnya terengah-engah, dan kantung mata yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Taksi kuning yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang pelataran depan bandara ini sempat membuatnya sedikit pusing, namun ia paksa badannya yang masih kelelahan karena _jet lag _untuk melangkah.

Tak ada waktu untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan badannya. Ia sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu salah satu taksi yang kosong, iris hijaunya tanpa sengaja melihat siaran langsung dari salah satu layar raksasa yang dipasang di dekat Bandara Narita.

Kini, ia bisa melihat langsung, semuanya.

.

.

* * *

"Pemirsa, kini kami sedang berada langsung di depan Rumah Sakit Deimon untuk melaporkan kepada Anda sekalian bagaimana keadaan pahlawan kita, Eyeshield 21 kita, Kobayakawa Se—ah! Itu dia!"

* * *

.

.

Kamera dengan cepat berganti fokus kepada seseorang yang tengah keluar dari pintu depan lobi tersebut. Keadaan semakin kacau. _Blitz_ menghujani sosok itu, orang-orang—pembawa acara saling menyalak lebih keras untuk mendapat perhatian, warga semakin maju untuk merangsek mendekati idola mereka.

Lelaki yang disorot itu bergeming, hanya menunduk. Tidak mengindahkan keributan bahkan tangisan yang mulai memenuhi udara. Berbeda dengan perempuan berambut cokelat kemerahan yang mendorong kursi rodanya, ia nampak menggigit bibir sementara air mata mengalir di pipinya. Berbeda pula dengan beberapa lelaki yang mencoba memberi jalan untuk orang tersebut. Mereka nampak kesal terhadap kerumunan yang benar-benar liar, namun mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

Akan tetapi, lelaki yang disorot itu tetap bergeming, tidak menunjukkan satu emosi pun.

Dan ketika lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk kemudian bertatapan dengan kamera, Hiruma melihatnya.

Satu, dua, tiga tahun tak pernah bertemu, kini Hiruma melihat lelaki itu melalui televisi raksasa. Dan ketika ia melihat iris cokelat itu dari layar, ia seakan tengah bertatapan langsung dengan orang itu.

Waktu terasa berhenti berdetak untuk Hiruma.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kobayakawa-_san_! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Kobayakawa-san! Apa yang akan kaulakukan nanti?"

"Kobayakawa-_san_! Lihat kemari!"

"Kobayakawa-_san_! Bagaimana dengan mimpimu untuk bisa bertanding di liga pro di Amerika sana? Bukankah keputusan untuk bermain di Amerika sudah diturunkan?"

"Kobayakawa-_san_, apakah reaksimu terhadap kontrak yang dibatalkan secara sepihak ini?"

"Kobayakawa-_san_!"

* * *

.

.

.

Kamera kembali berganti fokus.

Kini, kamera menyoroti sepasang kaki emas milik Eyeshield 21 yang melegenda itu.

Hiruma merasakan rasa sakit pada jantungnya ketika menyadari; kaki emas itu kini hanya satu, telah kehilangan pasangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Eposnya dulu memekak, menggebrak_

_Ia tak congkak, bukan pecakak_

_Tapi tangan-Nya melakak_

_Hingga sepasang kaki tak lagi menapak, sepasang sayap tak kuasa mengepak_

_Takdir t'lah menamparnya telak_

_[Kelak? Apa ia akan kembali merangkak?]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hall of Fame for FESI Awards, Dream; Prolog—Finish.

* * *

..

.

.

.

.

.

deite notes:

singkat saja, deite sedang menggila dan _headcanon _ini terlalu indah! maaf _no feels_, maaf aneh, maaf maaf maaf ;;;;;;;;;;

dan beribu maaf kepada kak Krusherlover karena _headcanon_ yang indah ini jadi berantakan di tanganku. maafkan aku kaaaak ;;;;;;; /sungkeminKakKrusherLover

ditunggu kritiknya saja yaaa, semoga selanjutnya bisa memberi yang lebih baik untuk FESI ini ;;;;;;; /sungkeminwargaFESI.

.

.

carnadeite,

(dan iseng nanya aja, apakah ada yang sudi berharap lanjutan fic ini? ;;;;)

.

.

p.s: terimakasih untuk yang udah review di 'Dia', maaf belum sempat dibalas :")


End file.
